


I Surrender

by llupin



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Light Masochism, M/M, Masturbation, Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi-public masturbation, Strength Kink, its 5am what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llupin/pseuds/llupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya has a strength kink, and he is interested in one guy, and one guy only</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Surrender

It was impossible to pin point the exact moment Orihara Izaya's sexual desires had started spiralling downwards into an abyss that could only be known as complete madness. At first Izaya had found it amusing – to want something he could not have, to want something he should hate, was so disgustingly human he could only laugh in bitterness at how his mind, body and soul had betrayed him so. But the years went by and nothing changed, despite Izaya believing these feelings would ebb and become a nightmare of the past that he could keep repressed in the back of his mind never to see the light of day. Now it was a flaw he was willing to accept; he _was_ only human after all, and allowing this little bit of wiggle room for kinks in his personality was only him being fair to himself.

During school it was easier, to skip class without much of a question, and only a couple ever raised their eyebrows, but most were too scared of him to ask where it was he disappeared to almost every lunch hour. At least there, after their fights, Izaya could slip off into some unused classroom or old store cupboard to help himself out of his predicament before returning to class wearing an innocent smile like butter wouldn't melt. 

But after graduation their fights and chases were taken to the streets of Ikebukuro instead of down the crowded hallways of the school. This complicated things, Izaya had found, and for a while he avoided Heiwajima Shizuo like he should have done from the very beginning. Only that didn't last long, keeping himself away only made Shizuo seem more desirable, adding fuel to the fire and giving Izaya plenty of dreams that had him waking up in a sticky mess, and tangled in his bed sheets. 

If Shizuo was different, if Shizuo wasn't such a beast, Izaya was sure that things would be different, and it was this thought alone that was able to comfort him during the nights he spent sat by the washing machine waiting for his sheets and boxers to be cleaned. 

Izaya would often find himself lost in a daydream of Shizuo when his work became tedious, or when his humans weren't being particularly fun, it wasn't a conscious decision of course, but once he realised where his mind was taking him he rarely tried to stop himself, and divulged himself just a little to ease the boredom and stress of working such long hours.

If somebody on the outside were to look in and read the mind of the information broker, they would come to the conclusion that Izaya was deeply in love with this Heiwajima Shizuo, that he was was hopelessly obsessed with a man who had never shown him even a hint of affection, and he was doomed to never have his feelings reciprocated, or even acknowledged. 

But they would be wrong to think that Izaya's feelings towards Shizuo were anything more than sexually desired fuelled lust. 

When it came to Shizuo, there were very few things that Izaya liked. 

Number one: his strength. Now this _did_ happen to be a Shizuo exclusive, but only because Izaya had yet to meet another monster that had the same brute strength, and very short fuse; which often played very heavily in Izaya's favour. Any time he wanted to see the blond bending down to grip hold of a vending machine, his strong arms flexing as his knuckles turned white with the pressure, all he would have to do is exist in close proximity of the blond.

Without even breaking a sweat he would hold the machine at arms length above his head, snacks and bottled water falling to the ground around him, the plug swinging like a mace at the back, that promised to cause some damage if it were to make contact with exposed skin. 

Izaya would sometimes allow himself a moment or two to take in the sight before him, enjoying the way Shizuo's back would arch as he prepared himself to launch the object in his hands in Izaya's direction in hopes of knocking the raven off his feet. Eventually Izaya would spin on the heels of his feet and sprint in the opposite direction, narrowly avoiding any flying objects, feeling the rush of the wind as it skimmed past him, Shizuo's bellowing voice sending a jolt that felt like an electric shock down his spine. Izaya would laugh, and wave tauntingly over his shoulder as he fled the scene, hoping that his growing erection would remain hidden until he was able to get to somewhere more private. 

Number two: the afore mentioned short fuse. It was what made Shizuo _fun_. It was true that all it took for Shizuo to explode was Izaya's mere presence, but some days were good days for Shizuo, and he could keep it together and put up with sharing a room with Izaya. Only for Izaya to initiate the fight, by mocking Shizuo's poorly dyed hair, or his dog-like smell, as Izaya liked to call it. Sometimes it would only take Izaya's snide side glances in Shizuo's direction that seemed to hiss “ _I'm up to something bad_.”

During class, it was those glances that saved Izaya from some of their more tedious lessons. He often wondered how Shizuo had ever managed to graduate with Izaya dragging him to fist fights and their own, private mini-wars every couple of days. 

Number three: Shizuo's body. Izaya liked it, he liked it a lot. Though it was no surprise he had come to find the man, who was able to give him an erection by merely flexing his muscles, somewhat attractive. After fantasising for years over Shizuo throwing him down onto a bed, or any surface for that matter, and holding him down with ease by just one finger pushed to Izaya's chest, his pining to see the real Shizuo naked and hot and bothered was understandable, even acceptable, in Izaya's eyes. 

Izaya would not bother himself over small things like what did or what didn't happen to turn him on, after all, sexual desires were all a part of human nature, and Izaya knew that his body would still retain it's regular urges regardless of whether or not he thought he belonged on a tier above the rest of the human race. 

And number four: Shizuo could hurt him. Really hurt him. Izaya had never considered the term masochism as one he would attach to himself, but as of late he had been entertaining the idea since a particularly raunchy dream that had involved bruises, knives and sharp teeth and had left him pining for more than just masturbation. 

“ _Well this is new_ ,” had been Izaya's first thought upon awakening in a daze to a throbbing erection that amused him more than anything. But since that day Izaya had been exploring by himself, seeing what felt good and what exactly his body could take without going into spasm out of pain.

The moment he climaxed, with his back arched in both pleasure and pain, he knew exactly what his next move would be, he knew exactly who he needed to take him up to bed, or on the sofa, hell even bent over a kitchen counter would be fine. It was sad, really sad, how often he had to touch himself to relieve himself of all this pent up frustration, it was time for a change, he was in desperate need of something rough and painful and filled with hate. 

It was as though Shizuo had arrived in Izaya's life for that very reason, there was nobody better or more fit for the job. The only problem was Shizuo himself. Izaya would bet the entire contents of his bank account that Shizuo would rather walk through fire, or even lose limbs, than do anything with Izaya that wasn't trying to swat him out of existence with an uprooted stop sign. 

Izaya sighed, resting his elbow on his desk, and his head in the palm of his hand. When had it become this hard for him to think of a scheme that felt utterly foolproof? His mind often played a cruel trick on him that led him to believe in the illusion that he was some sort of God, as he placed the pawns he played with so often into situations that would either make or break them; it was usually so easy, so fun!

But figuring out the intricate details on just how to seduce Heiwajima Shizuo seemed far above even his level of expertise. 

How to Woo A Monster, how indeed, Izaya mused with a smile playing on his lips at the thought of Shizuo's face if Izaya suddenly proposed the idea to him one day. 

“He'd kill me for sure,” Izaya chuckled quietly, “or...”

Entertaining the idea that Shizuo would push him against the wall and bite him until his skin was purple was one of Izaya's favourite past times. It was sickening, really, but Izaya was willing to push aside his morals for the time being, if it meant he could finally get what he wanted. 

Besides, perhaps this would ease the tension, maybe Izaya would feel better and finally return to a life where his dreams remained Shizuo free and he didn't feel the need to touch himself after every fight he had with the bartender.

And so without a plan, or even the hint of one on the horizon of his mind, Izaya took off into Ikebukuro most days hoping that luck would be his lady that day, and that just maybe, he'd catch Shizuo on one of his more hornier days. Izaya had no idea, truly, of what Shizuo may find attractive in a person, but he was damn sure it wasn't himself. That was an obstacle he would overcome when he was faced with it; Izaya had a knack for completing seeming impossible tasks, getting Shizuo into bed could very well be one of those tasks. 

He knew he was divulging in his dreams a little too much, that this was a far flung dream that he was probably going to have to force himself to forget eventually, but there was no harm in daydreaming, was there? 

It wouldn't take long for Shizuo to sniff him out, the beast had a nose like a bloodhound, and he howled like one too when he spotted Izaya skipping along the pavement in a joyful fashion. There was the sound of cracking cement, and the sound of some whooshing through the air towards him. Izaya ducked in time to see a sign post missing him by a finger nails worth, and crashing to the ground a few feet away. 

“Shizu-chan, don't you know that's impolite? A simple 'hello' would suffice!” Izaya straightened up in time to dodge another one of Shizuo's weapons that had been hurled through the sky had an unprecedented speed in his direction. 

“Don't you know it's impolite to keep on showing your face in a city where everybody hates your guts?”

“Ouch,” Izaya placed a hand over his heart and feigned sincerity, “so cruel!”

Shizuo broke into a run, and so Izaya did too. It was ridiculous that Izaya could feel himself growing hot and bothered already, but today he would indulge himself, and that was okay. Right? 

With a grin, the raven spun around to face Shizuo to hurl another couple of insults that would keep Shizuo hot on heels, not considering that Shizuo had found something knew to throw at Izaya. The small road sign hit him in the side and knocked the air from Izaya's lungs. 

“Shit!” Izaya gasped, stumbling across the road to grapple onto a parked car for balance. 

His body twitched with electricity as his ribs ached from the blunt force; that had felt _so good_. Catching his breath for a few seconds had given Shizuo time to catch up, and he almost had a good shot at taking hold of Izaya's coat and launching him into a shop window when the raven darted off again, one hand clutching at his ribs. 

It wasn't unusual for Shizuo to hit Izaya once or twice during their chases, sometimes it would be a lot more, but Izaya managed to find his feet and high tail it down the street just before Shizuo managed to corner him every time. But lately, Shizuo felt as though Izaya was becoming an easier target, as though he was letting his guard down a little.  
The chasing went on for a fair few more minutes, Shizuo's eyes locked on the fluff of Izaya's hood until it disappeared into the crowd and he was lost. Shizuo slowed down and came to a halt, panting slightly as he looked over the shoppers, desperate to find Izaya amongst them, but he was no where to be seen. 

\- -

Izaya had slipped off down a side alley undetected and ran until his ribs couldn't take it anymore. His erection was throbbing now, and he knew it would be near impossible to hide through his tight fitting jeans. Izaya looked around, he was alone, and the alley looked as though it was avoided by shoppers and pedestrians. Looking down at himself he cringed, was he seriously considering doing this in a public place? 

With one more look, Izaya leaned against the wall and reached into his pants to stroke his length. He whimpered, lolling his head backwards into the wall, his muscles beginning to relax after the run thanks to the soft touch of his own fingers. The stroking wasn't enough however, and Izaya hastily unbuttoned his jeans to free himself from the confines of fabric, the cold air almost killing his hard on, until he took a hold and began pumping. 

The images of Shizuo ripping up the sign posts replaying in his mind over and over as his breathing became laboured. His eyes slipped shut, his hips gently bucked as his body craved another human to take care of his problem for him. 

"Ah... hah... nng oh... Shizu... Shi-zu-chaaan..." Izaya's breaths were coming out fast and slurred as he felt himself inching steadily closer to his climax, his lower stomach hot and his legs beginning to tremble beneath him.

Allowing himself to get hit so often was beginning to take its toll however as his ribs ached with the pain of receiving a clip from a flying stop sign, every intake of breath had him hissing in pain, but right now that only spurred him on.

He wondered if Shizuo would notice that he was steadily becoming an easier target, or perhaps the brute would kid himself into believing his aim was getting better.

Izaya bit down on his lower lip, his hand movements juddering slightly as he began to lose composure, he twisted around so that he was facing the wall, fixing his position for when he would inevitably shoot his load, he needed to be careful to not spill any on himself. 

No matter how often Izaya would tell himself he hated Shizuo, and would curse the blond in his mind for being such a incompetent beast, it was always Shizuo towering above him, with hazy lidded eyes and skin glistening with sweat that he thought about when he came.

The strong, broad shoulders that would slope down gently into the curve of his waist that Izaya knew would house his legs quite perfectly, and his finely carved thighs that connected his slender legs with the rest of his heavenly sculptured body, and Izaya couldn't help but envision himself between them every time he leered from a distance.

Izaya had no doubt in his mind that Shizuo's naked body would be no littered with the scars of Shizuo's violent expeditions, like constellations in the skies, and Izaya would trace over each and every one of them with the tips of his fingers, and wonder what the story was behind every one of them, wondering, hoping, that Shizuo would give him some, too, and carve himself into Izaya's skin like a tattoo.

"F-fuck, Shizuo, Shizu... chan..."

The raven pressed his free arm to the wall to steady himself, and leaned his forehead against the back of his hand as a tingling shiver shot down as spine as he came into his palm.

He stood in place, his laboured breathing beginning to slow as he enjoyed the orgasm that had shook his entire body.

"What the fuck?"

At first Izaya has thought he'd heard the vulgar exclamation in his head, a sort of trail on thought that had somehow fallen behind the rest of Izaya's fantasies. But as the raven turned his head to the side to face to check he was still alone he felt himself drain of colour. A wave of nausea hitting him so hard he could have vomited if it weren't for the shocked, bark-like laughter that slipped off his tongue at the sight of Shizuo staring wide eyed and gawking.

Izaya swallowed, the laughter dying quickly, stuffing his dick back into his pants as hastily as he could without spreading the sticky substance still on his fingers all over his jeans.

"What the fuck, Izaya?"

Shizuo appeared calm, hell he even sounded calm, but with years of experience of teasing a beast under his belt Izaya knew this was an extremely dangerous situation, and much like an active volcano the blond could erupt at any second.

There was a metal bar still in Shizuo's hand from their chase that had happened what now seemed like a life time ago, the shape bending and contorting under the blond's flexing fingers and he tried to hold himself together. Izaya could have laughed, cried and stomped his feet against the cobbled ground all at once; how unfairly ironic that it had to be Shizuo to find him in such a lewd state.

Was God real? And was this his punishment for Izaya's long running atheism?

"What the fuck is going on here? You fuckin' perv! I knew you were a lot of things, but this is beyond disgusting. Touching yourself down an alley like some mongrel dog, I should kill you!"

"Ah Shizu-chan, I wouldn't expect you to understand the finer details of why and how this came to be, so why don't we call it quits for today and I get out here?" Izaya knew this was no time to be running his mouth, but sometimes the urge was too much and watching Shizuo's face contort with rage was too fun. Izaya just couldn't help himself.

The bar came apart like candy floss in Shizuo's hands and fell to the ground like shattered shards of glass.

And then Shizuo was closing the space between them, like a bull charging his eyes were glaring furiously and for all the power he had he might as well had had the horns to go with it. Before he had the chance to react Izaya was pinned against the wall with a loud crunch, his body shook with the impact.

Shizuo's fingers were around Izaya's throat and it was all Izaya could do to not let out even the whisper of a groan. He was still horny, he had just finished touching himself but that had no way brought an end to his desire to have Shizuo throw him against a mattress roughly and pin him down by the wrists. This was probably Shizuo's worst idea to date.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry, Shizu-chan! Just let me go home, I won't do it again!"

"You're a sick freak! You get worse every time we meet! What if somebody else had come wandering down this alley?"

"Why do you care! I would have taken care of it!"

Shizuo brought Izaya a few centimetres from the wall only to slam him back into it again, harder than before. This time Izaya heard himself groan as his body twitched in approval of Shizuo's actions, but luckily Shizuo appeared to have mistaken it for a groan of pain.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Let me down! I'll go and I promise I won't do it again!" Izaya was growing desperate, he hated to be begging this way but as he felt his dick twitch at the thoughts that were now springing up like daisies his mind, fogging over his logical thinking and making it hard to want to do anything other than beg Shizuo to take him right here and now, Izaya knew he had to get away.

"You're right Shizu-chan, I'm a sick perv! You shouldn't dirty your hands with me! Just let me go home and I'll be out of your hair!"

"You said my name..." Shizuo was speaking quietly now, as though he half hoped Izaya wouldn't be able to hear him, he looked as stern as ever but Izaya could see a glint of confusion and wonder in his whiskey shot eyes.

"I..." Izaya was at a loss, if he lied Shizuo would kill him for lying, if he told the truth Shizuo would kill him for being disgusting, it was a lose - lose situation and Izaya was on the wrong end of it all. "I... did... didn't I?"

He took a risk.

"Why?" Shizuo spoke through gritted teeth, his grip on Izaya's shoulders tightening to the point Izaya could feel the blood flow in his arms being forced to a halt.

"Because I'm... into... it."

"It?"

"You. Your strength. It turns me on," Izaya laughed bitterly, admitting it out loud for the first time left a terrible taste in his mouth and the feeling of wanting to rip his to tongue straight out with his bare hands. "Yeah, I'm gross, right?"

Shizuo dropped Izaya without and warning and, in a faster pace than usual, hurried out the alley without another word or even a backward glance. Izaya had a feeling it was the answer the blond had suspected, but he hadn't anticipated what it may have been like to hear the truth straight from the horses mouth.

His boner well and truly killed, Izaya shakily pulled himself to his feet using the wall and carefully checked his pants were zipped before leaving in the opposite direction to Shizuo.

It turned out that being caught in the act was certainly not on Izaya's list of kinks.

 

\- -

For the next few days Izaya avoided Ikebukuro. Namie was quick to call him out but he was also quick to shoot her down, insisting that he had far too much work to do to be leaving the apartment. 

It was difficult to say what he was feeling after the events that had transpired after his latest chase with Shizuo. A part of him was glad, relieved even, that it was finally out there in the open, that somebody else knew what he was going through. Of course, it was a terrible way for him to confess, and it was even worse that it had been to the very man himself, but it wasn't as though Izaya had been given much of choice. 

And honestly he had wanted to tell the truth, to see what Shizuo would say and do, to see if this was one risk worth taking. 

However, it had been three days and so far, no such luck. Izaya had been waiting almost eagerly for Shizuo's arrival at his front door, half expecting the man to even come crashing through and whisking Izaya off his feet and pinning in to the couch in a moment of uncontrollable passion. 

But Izaya's door remained on it's hinges, and Izaya's pants remained buttoned at his hips. 

The fourth day came and went, and Namie finished her shift with a smile on her face, murmuring something about her beloved brother and how she at least had somebody to spend time with at the weekends, unlike her bitter boss who seemed to hate seeing anybody other than himself happy. 

It was true that Izaya had been feeling irritable, and he had probably been taking it out on Namie without his realising, seeing as she was the only other human he had spoken to since the accident down the alley. But he didn't apologise, because there were some things worth keeping even when it meant suffering in the long run, and his pride was certainly one of those things. 

The sun was still high in the sky that afternoon as the door slammed shut as Namie took her exit. Summer was well and truly upon them, and a wistful glance out the window was all it took for Izaya to yearn to be back on the streets of Ikebukuro, stirring up a certain blond and watching his body go to work and break sweat in this heat. 

As Izaya shuddered, a smile creeping onto his lips at the thought of what might happen if Shizuo were to see him again so soon, there was a rapping at the door. 

Frowning, Izaya got to his feet to answer, the visitor on the other side knocking again before Izaya had even reached the handle. The informant tutted; whoever was stood behind the door was clearly severely lacking in manners. 

Izaya pulled the door open, ready with a quip on the edge of his tongue to hurl at the impatient stranger, only to have it die in his throat immediately when his crimson eyes fell on dishevelled blond hair and a pair of sunglasses.

“Can I come in?” Shizuo asked when Izaya failed to welcome him, the raven was stood like a rabbit caught in the headlights. He swallowed, and took a single step to the side so that the bartender was free to cross over the threshold. “Thanks.”

Shizuo shut the door behind him and watched as Izaya took a few steps backwards to increase the distance, his eyes narrowed scathingly. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure, Shizu-chan?”

“Tch, don't play dumb, flea.”

Izaya scowled, “I'm not. What are you doing here?”

“You... after that stunt you pulled the other day! I can't...”

“Spit it out,” Izaya spoke in an undertone, though the look on his face told Shizuo that he could already hear the words that had failed the blond. 

Shizuo dipped his head and caught Izaya's lips with his own for a second, as though that was enough, but Izaya was left dissatisfied and with a mighty sense of superiority. If he had known a sordid display would be what called Shizuo to his apartment hungry for sex, Izaya would have sent him a dirty video via email a long time ago. 

“Tell me.”

Shizuo's jaw clenched, and Izaya wondered if the next thing he would receive would be a punch or another one of Shizuo's sweet kisses. 

“I keep thinking... about it.”

“What?” Izaya pursed his lips and shook his head, as though he was completely clueless as to what Shizuo was talking about; seeing the blond's face flush a brighter red than the colour of the sky during a sunset was amusing, and Izaya had to take advantage of it whenever the golden opportunity presented itself. 

“Dammit, Izaya...” Shizuo took a deep breath and sighed heavily, steadying his own voice before he spoke again, “I keep thinking about you moaning my name... why were you doing that? Why were you thinking about me?”

“I already told you.”

“Why _me_? There are other people who are strong...”

“Oh but not as strong as you,” Izaya crooned, cupping Shizuo's face gently in his hands, touching the tip of his nose to the blond's, “you're my favourite monster, so why would I waste my time thinking about anybody else when I could think about you?” 

Shizuo looked uncomfortable, but Izaya maintained his stance, with his heart hammering in his chest so fast it felt as though it could burst free from his body at any second. He had never been this close to Shizuo before, the soft scent of lemon sweets mixed with cigarettes and cheap cologne filled his nose. 

Then Shizuo was kissing him again, harder and full of a desperation that Izaya had not felt last time, his feet were lifted from the ground as Shizuo moved him across his apartment, their lips falling away from each other again. Shizuo dropped Izaya by the desk, pressing their bodies so close Izaya felt the back of his legs being forced into the wood. 

There was a sharp nip at his skin and it took Izaya a moment to register that Shizuo was biting him, a little on the soft side, but this was good. Shizuo was initiating a lot more than Izaya ever thought he would, it was a good sign. 

“Why don't you just bite me?” Izaya gave a breathy laugh, hoping the suggestion wouldn't sound so desperate. Shizuo hesitated for a moment, then his teeth closed around Izaya's skin, hard enough to draw blood. “F-fuck!” 

“Shit, sorry,” Shizuo jerked away, wincing at Izaya's gasp of pain that had sounded ten times louder than usual. “Did that hurt?”

“Well yes, but it was okay,” Izaya laughed shakily, not wanting to reveal his secret just yet, wondering how he could ask Shizuo to continue without admitting the truth. 

“I can't get you out of my head, that's sick, isn't it?” Shizuo sighed, looking to the ground. 

“As sick as jacking it down an alley?” Izaya smiled wryly, and Shizuo chuckled. “I've thought about this a lot, you know.” Izaya dropped his light tone and spoke seriously for once, earning him Shizuo's eyes again. 

The blond nodded, “me too.” 

"So fuck me," Izaya said this as casually as he would if he were asking Shizuo if he would like some tea.

Shizuo shuffled awkwardly on his feet, leaning from on to the other as though almost literally weighing out his options. It was true that he had been thinking about Izaya in a less than conventional sense since he had caught the information broker jacking off down an alley, but did he really want to take the plunge and sleep with the guy?

Sex would change everything. Their entire dynamic and how they had lived the past ten years would be thrown out the window and replaced with something unspeakable. What would they become after it? Friends? Fuck buddies? Boyfriends? What exactly was Izaya looking for? Shizuo had never been one for one night stands but it wasn't as though he wanted to hurry into a relationship with Orihara Izaya.

In the time that Shizuo had been left to think and stare into space he felt the atmosphere shift around him, and he didn't need to look at the flea to know he was doing something provocative.

But he did look.

Izaya was sat on his desk, swinging his legs gently, his feet just inches from the ground. With one hand he had unbuttoned his jeans and his fingers danced teasingly on the waist band of his boxers that were just peeking into view.

"You know all this talk of... well, you know... I'm kind of hard right now..."

Shizuo swallowed, his mouth suddenly very dry, and he was suddenly wishing that Izaya had been offering tea.

Izaya bit his lip and turned his eyes slowly onto Shizuo's face, his head titled in a way that was almost endearing, if hadn't been Izaya doing it.

"I'd rather not do this alone, y'know. Seeing as you're here, why don't we at least try -"

"Dammit, flea!" Shizuo growled, and for a second Izaya was worried that he had gone too far, too fast, but seeing Shizuo kicking his shoes off in two swift movements and closing the space between them, Izaya opened his arms ready to fling around the blond's neck when he was close enough.

Their lips brushed first, Shizuo was a softer kisser than Izaya would have thought, and their was a distinct lack of the sloppiness that Izaya had always imagined. Shizuo was gentle, his lips moved slowly as though he wasn't a man that hungered solely for Izaya's body but instead for the intimacy. 

Shizuo's fingers moved down from the back of Izaya's neck, trailing down the informants back like rain drops until they found a place to sit comfortably just above Izaya's butt.

Izaya matched the pecking kisses that felt more like butterflies wings fluttering across his cheek, jaw and lips; if Shizuo wanted some passionate build up then Izaya was more than happy to give it him. Foreplay was just as important to him, anyway.

Hitching his legs up, the raven rested them on either side of Shizuo's hips, curling them around so his toes of either foot touched one another at the crook of Shizuo's back.

It was a clever move, because now Izaya could feel the hard bulge that had grown in the bartenders pants. For a moment the kissing stopped, and Shizuo pulled away to stare at Izaya through hooded, hungry eyes, the sound of their heavy, hot breathing filling the gap between them. With a sheepish glance down at his own erection, Shizuo now sported a light, pink blush in his cheeks that was almost cute.

"Don't be shy, Shizu-chan," Izaya implored, his voice guttural, with one extended finger his brushed over the length of Shizuo's erection through his pants.

Shizuo leaned in, his nose now hidden in the crook of Izaya's neck, his breath hot against the informant's skin.

"Do that again," he whispered.

Izaya complied, his mouth hooked into a grin as he heard Shizuo whimper quietly at the touch. The blond slowly moved his hips against the palm of Izaya's hand, grunting quietly and gasping every time Izaya teasingly curled his fingers as though to take hold of Shizuo's erection. Shizuo's movements began picking up speed and his grip around Izaya tightened, until the moment Izaya pulled his hand away.

"Don't want to finish whilst still wearing your pants do you?" Izaya said with a chuckle at Shizuo's forlorn expression. 

Shizuo took matters into his own hands then, if Izaya was going to play it that way then fine, he could wait for the orgasm. Shizuo forced to of his fingers into Izaya's mouth, the raven yelping in surprise but still smirking as he heard the blond take on a more dominant tone. 

“Suck.”

The informant did as he was told, making eye contact with the whiskey eyes that watched him imperatively as his tongue slicked over the digits that were so long they brushed against the back of his throat. Shizuo was licking his lips at the sight and the sensation, wishing they could fast forward to the sex. Izaya gagged as Shizuo's fingers slid a little too far, but his smile remained in place as though he was enjoying the feeling of being choked. Shizuo raised an eyebrow, and Izaya wiggled his own in response. 

_This guy is into some weird shit_. Shizuo pushed his fingers down again, and watched in fascination as Izaya gagged again, spluttering but still grinning, his own hand down his pants. Shizuo couldn't take his eyes away, there was so much to look at, so much about this scene that was so wrong yet _so damn good_.

Then, Izaya shook his head and Shizuo removed his fingers and tipped his head to the side questioningly at why the raven had suddenly changed his mind. 

“I'd much rather use lube.” Izaya said, as he leaned backwards to stretch his arm to reach for one of his desk drawers.

"You keep lube at your desk?" Shizuo cocked an eyebrow when Izaya straightened himself back up, now armed with a bottle of lubricant.

"Of course, who knows what's going to happen."

"You're such a fuckin' perv," Shizuo tutted, but his fingers found the last few buttons of Izaya's jeans ripped them apart, sending the tiny bits of metal pinging across the office space.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya scolded, “these are my best pair!”

"Shut up, you probably have hundreds of them anyway," Shizuo muttered, lifting Izaya's small frame from the desk just enough that he was able to kick off his now ruined jeans.

Shizuo took a step back to work on removing his own pants. As he stared at the sight before him a sense of utter surrealism hit him like a ton of bricks and for a moment he stared dumbly at the man before him.

Izaya, now wearing nothing but his boxers and a tshirt that clung to his petite frame, stared back at Shizuo with lust filled eyes, and a glow to his skin. His hair that was usually neat sat in array from Shizuo's travelling hands and his slender legs were now perched into a very provocative position, and Shizuo couldn't help but wonder how many times Izaya had done this before, and who with.

Shizuo never would have thought he'd ever see such a sight, or even get a hard on over it for that matter. The itch in his pants now aching to be set free, yearning to be inside of the informant. Shizuo held out his fingers and waited as Izaya supplied a small amount of lube.

"That's it?"

"I... it's enough, okay?" Izaya didn't meet Shizuo's eyes.

"Okay." Shizuo shrugged, he had a feeling Izaya had grossly underestimated however, but there would always be time to apply more if need be.

Now removing Izaya's boxers, Shizuo pulled him to the edge of the desk so that his fingers had easy access. Izaya didn't flinch when the first finger went inside him, his jaw dropped and his face slowly split into an open mouthed smile.

"Nn, even just your fingers feel good, who would have thought!" The raven mused.

Shizuo felt his face flush at the comment but proceeded with adding another finger into Izaya. This time he squirmed a little but his smile remained in place. Shizuo gently scissored his fingers and watched as Izaya's face contorted from a moment of pain to an expression of bliss.

"Mm, ah, fuck me, Shizuo," Izaya purred, putting his hands into Shizuo's hair and tugging the blond into a desperate kiss, their tongues meeting for the first time and their teeth clashed.

Shizuo was no expert, but he knew when a kiss was sincere, he knew the smile that played into the kiss meant more than just a quick fuck, it was as though the raven was finally having dreams he'd held onto for so long fulfilled. 

As soon as Izaya broke the kiss apart Shizuo moved closer to slowly begin to slide himself inside. Even with just the tip in Shizuo almost started to thrust, eager to be deeper, but he bit the inside of his cheek and held back for the sake of Izaya's frail looking body.

"Don't go slow!" Izaya suddenly snapped, "fuck me already!"

Shizuo frowned, he didn't want to hurt Izaya.

He winced, he didn't want to hurt Izaya?

He thrust in, a little on the slow side but not as slow as he would have if Izaya hadn't opened his mouth in protest. After a couple more seconds of slow moving, Shizuo began to pick up the speed, unable to tear his eyes away from Izaya's face as it twisted from surprise to ecstasy and into expressions Shizuo had never seen the raven wear before.

It was hot, Izaya was really, really hot. How had he not seen this earlier? Why had they been fighting all this time when instead they could have been doing this?

Shizuo groaned with Izaya, the deep, throaty sounds filling the otherwise silent room, save for the sound of skin on skin. Izaya wriggled around as Shizuo pounded into him, constantly demanding Shizuo to go harder, faster. Shizuo was too lost in his own lust to think straight and did as he was requested, oblivious to the dark bruises that were already forming in the space where his fingers dug into Izaya's skin. The desk creaked under their weight, there was the unmistakable sound of splintering wood but this didn't deter either of the men as they continued to tug at each other to comply to their instincts that demanded closeness. 

"Shizuo, put your hand around my throat," Izaya breathed, his lips at Shizuo's ear.

"W-what?"

"Do it!"

Shizuo's hand moved from the pale hips and replaced themselves at Izaya's throat, his fingers curling gingerly around, until Izaya rolled his eyes and told him he wanted it to hurt.

It made sense to Shizuo suddenly, why Izaya had been touching himself down the alley after their fight, why he had been so frisky after the biting, and why he wanted Shizuo to thrust into him hard with little preparation.

"Y-you like pain?" Shizuo panted, trying to keep his rhythm, Izaya was so tight it was becoming a task not to release, but that didn't mean Shizuo was going to slow down to try and last longer, a part of him speaking sense and whispering that the sooner this was over the better.

"Fuck yes!" Izaya gasped, and Shizuo didn't need any more confirmation than that.

With one hand he started applying pressure to Izaya's throat, the weight of his finger tips earning a few gags from the raven, his other hand held Izaya in place as he picked up the pace of his thrusts, Izaya's moaning almost driving Shizuo over the edge. 

"Ah! Aahhh! Fuck yes! Shizu-Chan!" Izaya spluttered and coughed but the expression on his face told Shizuo he would be in trouble if he stopped now, Izaya moaned loudly and threw his head backwards as he came suddenly, spraying the front of both of their shirts with his cum.

As Izaya whimpered and whined in pleasure, writhing in time to Shizuo's final thrusts and it didn't take long for Shizuo himself. Collapsing into Izaya, their bodies hitting the wooden desk with a thud, Shizuo's body shook with his orgasm, his hands clinging to any part of Izaya they could take hold of as they panted in unison.

After a few minutes of silence, Shizuo lifted himself up off the desk and gazed down at Izaya. The raven was wearing an expression of complete contentment, his eyes sparkling as the light from the sun fell on them as the clouds shifted to allow for the beams to shine through the windows, warming the room considerably.

"I've been waiting so long..." Izaya murmured, and Shizuo thought for a moment he was speaking to himself until he turned his face in Shizuo's direction, "I've been wanting to do that forever. You didn't disappoint."

"Good to know," Shizuo chuckled, offering his hands to Izaya, who gladly took them and allowed himself to be pulled into a sitting position.

"Hey Shizu-chan, want to make this a regular thing?"

"Definitely," Shizuo said, relieved that Izaya had asked before he was forced to.

He kissed Izaya again, the ghost of a laugh on the ravens lips as Shizuo's arms engulfed him in a tight embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> strength kink Izaya touches my heart in places where a soppy romance touches most others 
> 
> thank you for reading~


End file.
